


Every Time I Look For You (You're Never Around)

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Falling In Love, Jinyoungs kind of a burn out but he means well lol, Light Angst, Light Smut, Markson in the background, More tags as chapters get added, Museum AU, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Jinyoung starts his boring new job at The Metropolitan Museum of Art, and just wants something to happen. Enter YOU.





	1. Chapter 1

“So basically your job today is to stand here and make sure no one gets too close to or touches the pieces in your assigned rooms, got it?” Jinyoung’s new boss asked him, an eyebrow raised. Jinyoung tried not to roll his eyes; did this woman think he was an idiot? 

“Yes Ma’am, I got it.” He nodded politely. His boss seemed to believe him and eyed him appreciatively. 

“Well, Sarah’s shift will start in a couple hours so then you can take your lunch. Until then just sit tight and don’t be afraid to be assertive, some people get so excited about the art they forget themselves and get too close.” She warned. 

“Yeah I understand that.” Jinyoung murmured. It was his first day working at the MET and one of the paintings he was monitoring was Washington Crosses the Delaware. It was one of those works that everyone knew of and what it looked like, but if you saw it in real life you HAD to run up and get a closer look. Even Jinyoung, when he found out he’d be watching the painting, couldn’t help gaping at it once in a while. 

“Well have fun, and PAY ATTENTION.” She snapped before leaving Jinyoung to his own devices. Jinyoung sighed. He loved art as much as the next guy, but he was pretty sure this was about to be the most boring job on the planet. His friend Mark had put in a good word for him and gotten him the job, but Jinyoung had hoped he would get to work in the gift shop with Mark and screw around all day, not this. 

Jinyoung wandered around the three rooms he was monitoring for a couple hours, making sure patrons had their backpacks on their fronts so they looked like morons, and talking sternly to anyone that got too close to the art. 

All of a sudden it was 1:30 and there was no sight of the girl who was supposed to take his place so he could eat lunch. 

“This job blows.” Jinyoung thought to himself. At that moment, he saw a girl and a guy (the girl noticeably more excited than the guy) enter the room he was watching. 

“Ooo Washington Crosses the Delaware! I haven’t seen this one yet!” You said excitedly to your friend Jackson who tried not to roll his eyes, he kind of hated museums but he knew you liked them so he had tagged along. You made a mad dash for the painting and Jinyoung groaned internally, you were cute as hell and he didn’t want to yell at you. 

“Excuse me Miss, do you mind keeping a respectful distance from that one?” He said, trying not to sound too stern. Your face went red and you looked even cuter. 

“Oh my gosh, sorry I guess I just got excited.” You said apologetically. Jinyoung thought your face was cute even when it was all red. 

“That’s all right just doing my job.” Jinyoung replied. “You like this one?” He asked conversationally. 

“Oh yeah, who wouldn’t?!” You gushed. Jinyoung noticed the guy you were with, watching you both with eyes narrowed.

“Well we don’t want to keep you.” The guy said to Jinyoung pointedly. 

“Oh you’re not keeping me, it’s my job to explain things if you want. Do you have any questions about this one?” Jinyoung smugly asked you. 

“Well sure! What exactly was the technique that Leutze utilized for this?” You asked excitedly. 

“Who?” Said Jinyoung blankly. 

“Leutze is the artist.” You giggled. Jinyoung had momentarily forgotten that he was merely a casual enjoyer of art and was by no means an expert, but it was all coming back to him now. 

“Ah that’s right, just testing you. I believe the technique he used was paint or oil or something.” Jinyoung explained. 

“You don’t say, that’s fascinating stuff.” You grinned. 

“Sorry, it’s my first day.” Jinyoung muttered. You burst out laughing and Jinyoung liked the sound.

“You’re doing a great job.” You chortled. 

“Thanks.” Said Jinyoung primly, “Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to think so though.” He added, noticing Jackson still scowling at the both of you. 

“Jackson isn’t my boyfriend.” You said hastily, and Jinyoung liked the sound of that. Jackson scowled some more. 

“In fact, I’ve had my eye on that guy who works in the gift shop (which is the only reason I’m here) so if you’re busy babysitting this guy on his first day, I’m going to go there!” Jackson huffed. Jinyoung blinked with realization. 

‘Are you talking about Mark?” He asked Jackson. 

“You know him?” Jackson demanded. Jinyoung shrugged, 

“Sure I do, he’s my best friend. I could introduce you if you want? I happen to know that he ahh ‘bats for the same team as you’.” Said Jinyoung. Jackson winked.

“It’s 2018, I bat for MANY teams.” Jackson said evilly.

“Oh Christ.” Jinyoung groaned. 

“Anyway, that’s ok, I’d rather introduce myself, but thanks for the heads up. If you’re ok here I think I’ll go to the gift shop.” Said Jackson looking at you. 

“Yeah sure, go ahead. I’ll stay here with my tour guide.” You grinned, Jinyoung flushed. 

“Well be nice to Mark, don’t scare him off he’s shy!” He called after Jackson’s retreating figure. Jinyoung turned back to you nervously. “So your tour guide huh?” He questioned. 

“Unless you have to stay here.” You challenged. Jinyoung thought for a second. He was supposed to have gone on his lunch ages ago, he doubted anyone would notice if he went off for a bit. 

“JINYOUNG, YOU’RE WATCHING ALL THE PAINTINGS RIGHT? NOT JUST THE ONES GIRLS ARE STANDING NEXT TO?” Jinyoung’s boss suddenly appeared yelling. Jinyoung jumped in surprise. 

“Agh sorry!” He shouted back. He looked at you apologetically. “Look, sorry I gotta get going.” He muttered. You nodded looking a little crestfallen. 

“That’s ok.” You replied starting to turn around. Jinyoung made a split decision. 

“Listen.” He said, grabbing your arm before you could leave. You looked at his hand but waited patiently. “I have a key to get in here after hours, umm do you want to come back here tonight and I’ll give you a real tour?” He asked. You blinked. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” You smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know man, what if she doesn’t show up. I’ll just be so sad, she was so cute and cool I swear.” Said Jinyoung lying flat on his back on the floor of the apartment he shared with Mark. 

Mark rolled his eyes from where he was making a sandwich in the kitchen. “She probably won’t show up, because why would she meet someone in a dark museum with no one else around.” Said Mark knowingly. 

“Stop using logic with me Mark, I hate when you do that. And anyway she seemed to really like me, I can’t see her standing me up.” Jinyoung whined. Mark didn’t answer he was looking at his phone screen with a smile on his face. “Mark, stop ignoring me. Why are you on your phone? Who’s texting you?” Jinyoung prodded. 

“Nobody!” Mark snapped. 

“Oh my God, if it’s that Jackson guy.” Jinyoung groaned. 

“Leave me alone, he was nice ok!” Mark said defensively. 

“Well if he’s so nice can you tell him to let Y/N know I’m not some crazy pervert and I really just want to give her a tour of the museum?” Jinyoung wheedled. 

“Fine, but then leave me alone.” Said Mark wearily.

“Oh I knew you could never say no to me Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung simpered, bounding over to Mark and kissing him on both cheeks. Mark went pink at this display and batted Jinyoung away. 

“Well since you have to be so hetero all the time (yuck!) and I can’t have you, then I guess this girl can have you because she seems nice.” Mark relented. Jinyoung beamed. 

“Thanks Markie.” He cried. Mark made shooing motions with his hands. 

“Just go away and get your girl Jinyoung, let me die in peace.” Mark yelled. Jinyoung gave Mark a salute then ran out the door. 

 

Jinyoung stood outside the museum hugging his jacket close to himself. The weather had started to become warmer but it still got chilly at night. “Where can she be?” He muttered to himself. He felt a finger prod itself into his side. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” You teased when he jerked in surprise. 

“I wasn’t here long.” Jinyoung lied, “You ready for the grand tour?” He asked, holding his arm out knowing he’d die if you didn’t take it.

“Lead the way!” You said, and to his happiness you linked your arm with his outstretched one. 

Museums are amazing places. They’re the kind of place where people are constantly coming and going. Like the airport, or Target, or Staten Island, museums are part of their own dimension and you can feel it even more after hours. 

Jinyoung felt like he was in the twilight zone, he’d never done anything remotely like this in his entire life and when you immediately tapped his arm while saying “TAG YOU’RE IT!” before scampering off, he had to stand there in thought for a moment to make sure all of this was really happening. 

“Are you coming?” You singsonged from somewhere in the darkness. 

“Shit.” Jinyoung murmured, he shook his head to clear it, “Watch out I’m coming.” He growled; then smirked when he heard your far off giggle. 

You both ran around the darkened museum shrieking and laughing, while occasionally dodging security guards. 

“I thought you said we were allowed to be in here?” You hissed after Jinyoung had yanked you behind the Aphrodite statue to avoid detection from a guard. 

“I said that I could get us in, not that we’d be allowed.” He corrected waggling his eyebrows. You shoved him halfheartedly, but then leaned back into him when you thought you heard a guard coming closer. Jinyoung inhaled, he could smell your hair. 

“Stop that.” You chided. 

“Stop what?” Said Jinyoung innocently. 

“You KNOW what!” You tried not to laugh. 

“Want to go to the roof?” Jinyoung whispered in your ear and he grinned when you shivered a little bit. 

“Are we allowed?” You demanded. 

“Nope.” Jinyoung replied honestly. 

“Oh all right.” You relented. Jinyoung pulled you to some side stairway, and walked up several flights until you both reached the top. He pushed the roof top door open and held it so you could go through. You ran out with wide eyes to the edge then looked back at him. 

“I thought the view would be a little better.” You admitted. Jinyoung chuckled. 

“Yeah I think you’d have to be across the water to get the really good view.” He said, “Or the Empire State Building.” He added. 

“Fuck that, until it’s free I’m not going.” You huffed and Jinyoung laughed even louder. He walked out onto the roof, and sat down near you with his legs dangling off the side. He patted the space next to him. 

“I’m afraid of heights.” You said sheepishly. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Said Jinyoung seriously. You sighed but sat down next to him, being careful not to look down. Jinyoung opened up his backpack and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. 

“What’s this?” You asked. 

“Let’s do shots.” Said Jinyoung taking a swig from the bottle.

“That was more than a shot.” You scolded, but you took a swig yourself. Soon the bottle was almost empty. 

“Could you have gotten something that maybe goes down a little easier?” You asked wiping some whiskey away that was dribbling down your chin. 

“Sorry.” Jinyoung slurred, “This isn’t even mine. It’s Mark’s, he’s so shrimpy but he’s a real tank.”

You looked out into the city lights below, perhaps subconsciously grabbing Jinyoung’s hand gently. He watched your profile bathed in the moonlight and found he couldn’t take it anymore. He rummaged in his backpack again and pulled out a small baggie of pre-rolls. You eyed him as he lit one up. 

“Now what?” You asked, an eyebrow raised as he took a hit. 

“I had to, you make me so damn nervous. Needed something to take the edge off.” Jinyoung coughed, eyes watering slightly. He offered you the lit joint but you shook your head, choosing instead to start tracing your hand on his thigh making him kick his leg out in surprise. 

“Why do I make you nervous?” You murmured. Jinyoung took another long hit. The edge was now off. 

“Because you’re beautiful.” He grumbled, it felt like you had a hundred fingers and none of them were touching him where he wanted. 

“Elaborate please, I know you’ve seen beautiful girls before.” You pressed. You slid your hand up a little. Another hit. Jinyoung closed his eyes. 

“Because when you look at me it’s like you’re staring right through me.” Jinyoung choked. 

“Tell me more, I don’t quite follow.” You replied. You finally put your hand where he wanted. Another hit and Jinyoung tilted his head back. 

“Because . . . oh God.” Jinyoung floundered for words as you flattened your palm. “Because you’re an enigma, how do people like you even exist? I just feel like you’ll disappear into the night and I won’t know where you went.” He groaned. Suddenly your hand stopped moving and was pulled away. “Hey!” He protested, finally opening his eyes. 

“You’re so drunk and high.” You giggled. You took the joint and put it out before dropping it over the side. You stood up and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand. When he didn’t stand you dragged him backwards so he was away from the edge. You pushed his chest with your palm so he was flat on his back while he gazed up at you. You frowned a little then went and got his backpack from the edge, you lifted his head gently so you could put it under his head like a pillow. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung croaked.

“I have to go.” You whispered. You were so coherent compared to him, you must be even more of a tank than Mark, Jinyoung thought. 

“See? I was right. An enigma.” Jinyoung breathed heavily, his eyelids drooped.

“An enigma huh?” You sniffed. You stopped down close to Jinyoung’s face and he gulped. You cupped his cheek and closed the gap between you both, putting your lips on his swiftly. Jinyoung’s brain had been fuzzy before but now it was in overdrive. 

“Can’t believe you’d just up and leave me like this.” He said, still slurring his words together a little bit. You pushed him back so he was lying comfortably. 

“Believe it.” You said, and Jinyoung detected a hint of amusement there. Then you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WBIFOGBOIGHIORE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT IM STUCK HERE

**Author's Note:**

> I've never worked at a museum so I'm kind of just making it up how that goes lol. Anyway this is my first chapter fic, let me know what you think!


End file.
